Happiness is
by Summoner Hirelena
Summary: Drabble What truely makes Shuichi Shindou happy?


Disclaimer: Hi everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know once again, I don't own "Gravitation", the sweet Maki Murakami does. OH, to let everyone know, I'm going to start implying Fujisaki/Hiro relationships. If you don't know why than go dig through Maki Murakami's Megamix "Capybara", it works so well! So please sit back and enjoy what happens when I borrow them for a little. 

**Happiness Is…**

Written by:

Summoner Hirelena

Shuichi understood that his lover was busy. Yuki was always trying to meet some deadline, or off to some book signing, so he couldn't always be there at every concert like Shuichi wanted. The singer realized though that a good lover knows when he needs to be patient and understanding about the other's job. But it didn't keep him from secretly wishing that his tall handsome lover would come to more of his concerts. This week was especially important to the singer; it was the last convert in their long tour. Yuki couldn't come to any of the concerts so the month of racing around Japan was torture for Shuichi. 

"Shuichi?" The pink haired singer looked up seeing his best friend leaning against the dressing room door frame. Shuichi's quickly lips curled up into a smile popping up his costume's jacket collar.

He laughed an empty laugh, "Hiro, aren't you supposed to be mingling with the fangirl's?" 

And like on queue Hiro turned watching Fujisaki pass behind him carrying their music sheets. The pianist blushed hotly turning away and quickly disappeared from view. Hiro pushed his scarlet hair behind his ear and smiled focusing back on his best friend. 

"Don't put the spotlight on me Shu. What's up with you? It's the last concert of the tour and you're moping around? Are you sad that its all over?" Shuichi bowed his purple eyes as he turned around fidgeting with his clothes. 

"Yea…Yea that must be it…" The tall guitarist came into the room and wrapped his arms around his best friend. He buried his head within the pink cotton candy tresses. The guitarist knew there was something wrong, and could guess why. 

"Shuichi, you'll feel better once you get on stage, I'm sure" With a manly hug he ruffled the smaller boy's hair moving towards the door. "Now come on let's give them a show that they will never forget!" With those rousing words Shuichi raced out the dressing room doors. Hiro was right, once he was on stage nothing else mattered. It was just him, the lights, and his fans. 

So when Shuichi stepped onto the stage, with the crowd going nuts, he allowed all of his worries to leave him. It didn't matter if Yuki wasn't there every concert, it was enough that he would listen to him on the radio wherever he was at. 

If he couldn't be there, Shuichi would sing to him through the speakers and radio. "Hello everyone! I'm Shuichi Shindou, and this is Bad Luck! Please listen to us!"

That way Yuki would always know that even though they couldn't be together all the time, his toilet hole was always thinking of him...

And thus, Shuichi began to sing, his voice crisp, and full of passion; like when he took stage at the "Tokyo Bay Music Festival". He emitted such emotion that not one pair of eyes strayed from the singer's. And as quickly the spell fell upon them it was removed by a very sweaty Shuichi saying his goodbyes.

"Thank you for listening everyone! Bye!" Waving to his screaming fans the band quickly moved off stage so that the next band set up. Lifting his gloved hand Shuichi wiped the sweat off his brow. He was depressed before, but a live concert never failed to make him grin ear to ear. 

"Good job everyone! Continue doing whatever it is you do!" Turning into the dressing room Shuichi stopped cold in his tracks. It was like his wildest fantasies formed into live flesh.

Yuki stood leaning against Shuichi's dresser, dressed in one of his expensive silk shirts and soft pants. His tie loosened enough that his pale neck showed in the dull light. 

"Yuki…wh-"

The blonde grunted, "I could hear your loud voice from in here. Hurry up and let's go, I got a headache" 

Shuichi almost had a heart attack as he saw a bouquet of flowers in his left hand. Could he…nah…Yuki wasn't that nice…was he?

"Um, Yuki…Who are those flowers for?" His lover pushed up his sunglasses moving away from the old dresser. Shoving the expensive looking flowers into his small lover's sweaty hands Yuki coldly replied.

"Don't get excited, girl's like it when I bring flowers" The singer almost died right there. It was secret Yuki talk for, 'I bought you flowers because I knew you would like them'. Attaching himself to his tall mysterious lover Shuichi's heart felt like it was going to burst with joy. Just Yuki's presence made the world right for the singer, nothing could replace it.

"Oh Yuki I knew you cared!" 

There was a happiness that came out of singing and playing music. But Shuichi's true happiness…came from the tall cold writer known as Uesugi Eiri.


End file.
